


Seven Minutes in Heaven - A Crankiplier Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ethan is shy, Jack and Felix are minor but definitely there, M/M, Mark is kind, This is kinda angsty but not really, mostly fluff and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Does this really need any explanation?There's a party going on. Someone's suggested 'Seven Minutes in Heaven,' and while Ethan's put his name in, he might be having second thoughts. There's definitely one person he doesn't want to be paired with.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Seven Minutes in Heaven - A Crankiplier Oneshot

Ethan sat on the couch, enjoying the nachos that were placed on the table in front of him and enjoying the entertainment the evening was proving to provide. It was nearing one in the morning at Mark’s house, but the party hosted there was nowhere close to slowing down. In fact, just as everyone was beginning to settle, Jack and Felix had suggested a game of ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’ (like the children they were) and with that the uproar had begun again.  
He leaned back into the couch cushions and continued to eat, waiting for the current couple to come bursting out of the closet just as everyone before had. He’d put his name in just for fun, but it had yet to be drawn. Few people were left.  
A timer rang out, coming from Jack’s phone that lay on the same table as the tortilla chips. Everyone turned their heads toward the closet. A moment later it burst open, revealing Jack and Felix bounding out with dopey grins on their faces. Jack’s hair was an absolute wreck; Felix’s shirt had several buttons undone.  
That was the only thing that was really making Ethan nervous, he thought, as the other people clapped and whistled their approval. There was only one hat to draw names from. It didn’t matter what gender. Of course, if you were paired with someone you weren’t attracted to, you weren’t “required” to do anything during the seven minutes, but Ethan wasn’t worried about that. There were very few names left in the hat, including Ethan’s, and one in particular had him shaking at the very idea of being drawn in the same hand as his.  
Jack, face still flushed, cleared his throat, holding up the hat. “Only a few people left.” he said teasingly. “Who’s gonna be next?” He caught Felix’s eye and they both got lost in each other for a moment, those grins on their faces as they stared.  
“C’mon!”  
“Get a room!”  
The Irishman snapped out of it with a sheepish smile and held the hat out for Felix to draw names out of. The Swede smirked at him, never breaking eye contact as he drew two slips of paper from the cap.  
Jack took the papers quickly, still blushing furiously, and unfolded the first one. He looked up. “Ethan.”  
The younger man felt his face burn as the eyes of the room turned on him. He ducked his head, a shy smile on his face. Please not him, he begged silently. Anyone else. Literally anyone else. He could hear the rustling of the second paper unfolding.  
“Mark!” Felix called out.  
Ethan’s heart plummeted. He started to shake as he rose from the couch, a forced smile on his face as he walked past the two older men towards the closet. Behind him, he could hear Mark approaching, laughing with the others. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped into the closet, soaking in the comfort that the darkness provided.  
He closed his eyes, listening to Mark step inside and slowly close the door behind him. “Hey, Ethan.” he said into the darkness.  
Ethan was still shaking. “Hey-” he said quietly, running a hand through his hair.  
“Kinda stupid, don’t you think?” Mark chuckled. “But we did put our names in, in all fairness. Only seven minutes, anyways.”  
“Yeah.” Ethan choked slightly, pressing against the wall.  
“Are you alright?” Concern was evident in Mark’s voice; he’d picked up on Ethan’s tone.  
“I-I can’t breathe.” Ethan replied shakily, burying his face in his hands. He knew Mark couldn’t see him, but it didn’t matter. He was mortified. He heard the light click on and slowly peeked between his fingers, seeing Mark’s worried expression staring back at him.  
“Ethan, what’s wrong?” Mark asked, his concern renewed by being able to see the younger man clearly.  
“This was… a bad idea.” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have- I knew this would happen.” He hid his face in his hands again.  
“I mean, that’s part of the randomness of it.” Mark said with a grin, leaning against the opposing wall. “Right? There was a chance we would get people we didn’t want. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything, you know.”  
Ethan felt like he was going to cry. Tears welled up in his eyes; he tried his best to conceal them from Mark.  
“Ethan.” The older man’s tone had taken on an alarmed tone. “Hey, are you crying?” He reached out and gently pulled Ethan’s hands away from his face, revealing the small, silent tears that were rolling down his cheeks.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he whispered, twisting his hands away from Mark’s grasp.  
Mark gave him a small, joking smile. “D’you really hate me that much?” he asked, eyebrows raised.  
“I don’t h-hate you at all.” Ethan replied, looking up at him. “It’s… it’s the opposite.” His voice was small.  
The raven haired man paused, staring at him. His smile was gone. “You.. oh. Oh…” He licked his lips. “How come you never told me?”  
“How would I have done that?” Ethan asked, feeling, if possible, evening more embarrassed. “Besides, you don’t want that… you s-said so yourself. You don’t want… m-me.” He met Mark’s eyes, his own still wet with tears.  
“No, I didn’t-” Mark hesitated, trying to gather his thoughts. “I said that because I thought that’s what you thought of me. I didn’t… want to scare you.”  
“S-Scare me?” Ethan repeated.  
Mark stepped towards him and gently cupped his cheeks, brushing his tears away. “Ethan, you’re so wonderful. I was-” he broke off, smiling sheepishly, “I was excited to do this; I had my fingers crossed the entire night hoping I was paired with you.”  
Ethan shook his head. “Why?” he asked, painfully aware of the sensation of Mark’s touch on his skin.  
In response, Mark leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. His own lips were soft. Ethan practically melted into his hold, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck.  
After a moment, the older man pulled away, sliding his hands down to wrap around Ethan’s waist. He had a smile on his face. “That’s why.” he murmured.  
Ethan felt like he could’ve stayed in place like that forever. He opened his mouth to respond but at that moment the closet door was wrenched open, revealing Felix standing there with the ringing timer in his hand. “Time’s up, lovebirds.”  
Face burning, Ethan broke away from Mark’s hold, shyness overcoming him once more. Mark’s hand slipped into his, however, fingers laced together as they came out of the closet. He led Ethan back over to the couch where he’d been sitting before, and they sat down together.  
Discreetly, Mark’s thumb ran across the back of Ethan’s hand, stroking it gently. With a soft smile, the younger man laid back against him, resting against his chest with his head nestled by Mark’s collar.  
Mark’s arms slowly came up to wrap around him, holding him protectively as the party continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> Would y'all want a sequel with what went on between Felix and Jack?


End file.
